


Vampires won't hurt you (they might crush on you though)

by greyghoulclub



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullying, Hanahaki AU, Homophobic Language, M/M, No Smut, no underage diddling here no sir, well between teachers and students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: (This AU was created by hesitant-vampire on tumblr)It's exactly what it says on the tin, a mish-mash of vampire AU and a high school AU.





	1. A vampire in shining eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> TW for bullying and homophobic language

You know in between the first and tenth inappropriate thought you've had about your teacher is when you're supposed to stop. 

But Frank's brain wouldn't stop. 

Mr Way was explaining something up on the board about the final exam, pointillism or something like that. Frank didn't even know why he still took art, he sucked at drawing. Possibly because it was the only way he could see Mr Way on three days a week. 

"Frank! Could please pay attention? This is really important to the final exam," came a voice from the front of the class.  
Frank was snapped out of his trance, by none other than Mr Way himself. Frank guessed Mr Way was probably psychic as he was in the back of the class, in the farthest right corner from the front, and Mr Way could still tell when he was zoning out. 

Worst thing was, was that Mr Way probably knew that half the school had a crush on him. But hopefully, hopefully, Mr Way didn't know about Frank's crush on him. 

***(time skip to lunch bc im lazy)***

"Oh right, so my crush is weird, but you can pretty much be drooling over Wentz and that's fine is it Michael?" Frank asked incredulously. Mikey simply raised an eyebrow at Frank's outburst.  
"I'm allowed to be weird about it since it is, you know, my brother." Ok there, Mikey did have a point. Frank guessed it was kind of weird to see that half the school was thirsting over your brother. 

"Ok I see your point, but like, I saw you and Pete pretty much dry humping in the bathroom today," Frank pointed out, he was also surprised that Mikey didn't choke on his Capri-sun, "Pretty much everyone in the school knows you guys are dating except from you two."  
"We're- we're... " Mikey spluttered, and, for the record, this was the most emotion Frank had seen Mikey express in a while. 

"Taking it slow? 'Cause I'm pretty much sure you two are already at third base." Mikey couldn't have gotten redder but he did. (Even if it was just more of a darker pink, vampires' blushes vary on how much blood they had in their systems at the time).  
"Pete's just a touchy-feely guy!"  
"Fair, he doesn't really have any concept of personal space." Mikey nodded. 

Honestly, both boys were waiting for the named and shamed to pop up out of nowhere, as he so often did. Frank didn't know when Pete had adopted them both as friends, he just kinda did. Pete was one of those people who made friends by kinda just being in a room. Well, except from the hetero-normative gender-roles patrol. 

You know the type, guys who have to assert their dominance at all times and think that love is repeatedly sticking your dick in something. They had picked on Frank and Mikey and both of them had a mutual hatred for the group. Frank for a painted pinkie nail, Mikey for simply being the brother of the infamous "hot vamp teacher" in the school. They had shoved around Frank a lot because they were all like a head and shoulders taller than him, he tried to fight back but that ended up in him getting suspended. Frank swore that they could get away with murder with little more than a slap on the wrist. 

Frank didn't know what happened last time they messed with Mikey, but he knew that Mr Way had to get involved and it got ugly and the gender-roles patrol haven't messed with Mikey since.

Now they mostly focused on Frank but they did go for a kid called Ryan Ross sometimes, Frank felt bad for Ryan because he knew that the gender-roles patrol went in harder on him, because he wasn't ashamed of being more feminine for a boy. Now Ryan only walked around with the other guys from band class, because the gender-roles patrol didn't attack when you were in a group, they waited till you were alone and most vulnerable. 

God, Frank got angry just thinking about them, but if he did try and fight back they'd probably put him in a coma. The worst thing was that most of the school faculty knew about them but couldn't do much to stop them because the leader of the group's dad was the principal. 

"Earth to Frank, are you still there?" Mikey snapped his fingers in front of Frank's face, dragging him out of his rage-induced trance and back into the present. 

"Uhwhat?" he said quickly, feeling like a dumbass because he didn't know what Mikey said.

Mikey rolled his eyes. Frank thought that he'd probably strain something because he swore that every other second he was rolling his eyes.  
"I said, are you going to the prom?" 

Oh. Frank had forgotten that the school's senior prom was happening at the end of the month, in two weeks, and everyone was scrambling to find dates to the event if they didn't already have one. Frank was considering skipping the whole thing because he knew he couldn't bring who he wanted to the prom and he knew that Mr Way would be chaperoning and he wanted to save himself the embarrassment of seeing his crush at the prom. 

"Maybe, I don't know if I'm gonna bring a date though." Frank muttered. 

"Well, I'm going, and I think I might ask Pete to be my date," Mikey said, blushing a little when he mentioned the name of his crush. 

Frank was saved from answering about his date to the ball by the bell to tell all the students to go class. He had never been more grateful. But he knew Mikey would remember about the unanswered question, he always did. But he hoped it was one of the rare moments that he did forget. 

He and Mikey had classes at the opposite ends of the school, Frank english and Mikey chemistry. 

But as fate would have it, the gender-roles patrol cut him off by the languages corridor. 

"What do you want now? I have to go to class." Frank said, trying to send out waves of 'fuck off' with every fibre of his being. 

But the group of assholes were not going to budge. In fact they seemed to get closer to him, closing in like a pack of wild animals. 

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you, that's all. I heard you were planning to ask out my girlfriend to the prom." The lead guy, Dean, said. 

Frank spluttered at this. "What? She just asked for a pen!" Seriously? That was what this was all about?!  
Frank could quite literally see a vein becoming more prominent in Dean's forehead, as the seconds went on. 

"Look, fag stay away from my girl, ok!" Dean gripped Frank's shoulder, in a vulcan death grip, Frank could feel the feeling going out of his arm. "She doesn't need your faggot ass near her and giving her like, fucking... fashion advice."

"Wow, way to be stereotypical, Dean." Frank rolled his eyes, a la Mikey, "literally no gay guy exists for the sole purpose of giving fashion advice to straight girls."

That wasn't the right thing to say. Frank seriously thought the vein in Dean's forehead was going to burst. Dean slammed Frank into the wall behind him. He got real close to Frank, close enough so Frank could smell the tuna he had for lunch on his breath. 

"You never speak, or even look at my girlfriend again, got it fag?" Dean said to Frank, loud enough so only himself and Frank could hear. He then backed off, feeling like he had suitably threatened Frank enough. 

Frank was left alone after that and now he was late to class and now he was going to get called out in front of the class. 

In class, he was sat next to the one and only Pete Wentz and of course asked what happened, being the curious little fucker he was. And then Frank explained that Dean threatened him over literally nothing, he just gave a pen to someone who didn't have one for class. 

"Oh! I know why he's pissed at you," Pete whispered to Frank so the teacher didn't hear them. "Basically Dean was hitting on some other girl at a party and now his girlfriend is pissed and now she's trying to make it seem like a person that Dean hates, that would be you, is hitting on her and she makes it look like she's enjoying it." 

Great. First Dean just wanted to put Frank into a coma, now Dean wanted him dead. Dean would be like Veronica in 'Heathers' teenage angst bullshit with a body count. And Frank was Heather Chandler, the first to die. 

And that was just brilliant, just brilliant.

Frank was on autopilot for the rest of the day, looking out for Dean and his cronies. Even if made him look like he was paranoid.

It seemed like they had maybe forgotten about him till the end of the day, maybe they had found another victim, as bad as thinking that made Frank feel like an asshole. 

But he was wrong. They were waiting for him in the school parking space. 

Let it be said that he tried to defend himself. but that's kinda hard to do when all of your opponents are a head and shoulders taller than you. 

The gender-roles patrol shoved Frank around like he was a football between them, sometimes they tossed in a punch or a kick. Even Frank got a hit himself in. But that just made them more mad and they started throwing more punches and kicks to Frank. 

Frank thought it wouldn't end, until a voice cried out. "Hey! What's going on there?"

It was like a guardian angel had been sent down to answer Frank's prayers, but when he got a better look at who it was when the gender-roles patrol cleared off, it turned out that it was only Mr Way. 

"Frank, are you ok?" Mr Way had rushed over to Frank and had helped him up after Dean had shoved him down. Frank couldn't explain why Mr Way's touch made his hand feel tingly, he could pass it off as a weird vampire side effect, but deep down he knew it wasn't.

"Frank next time these guys mess with you tell me, I can help you." Mr Way was trying to give Frank legitimately good advice but Frank wasn't really listening. He didn't trust himself to speak around Mr Way because he felt that he'd spill out his guts to Mr Way and he didn't want that. 

Frank just nodded and Mr Way seemed satisfied by that. 

Then Frank just fucking legged it back home, up the stairs into his room, then immediately slammed his face into his pillows and just screamed.


	2. blood red petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo boy its hanahaki time,,,

When Frank had finished screaming, he noticed some small red petals on his pillow. 

No..... this couldn't be happening.... not now...

He couldn't have Hanahaki's disease, he couldn't have...

He dragged out his laptop from the depths of his bed, (it was somewhere on the end of his bed), and googled Hanahaki, after his laptop groaned into life. 

His search came up with most of the same articles with different skins.

Generally saying the same thing, "Hanahaki's disease is a disease of unrequited love, characterised in the way flowers grow in the sufferer's lungs and throat. The flowers grow more as the love goes on but die once the sufferer moves on from the one-sided love. The flowers can also be removed through surgery, however if the sufferer chooses to use this method, there will be no recollection of the feelings."

He gave up on his search, thinking that he would figure it out on his own.  
Frank briefly thought about texting Mikey, but he figured that Mikey wouldn't want to listen to another round of Frank's weird crush on his brother. Anyway he's probably busy anyway, Gerard always makes sure Mikey does every single inch of homework he has. Frank guessed it was a teacher thing. 

So Frank literally no one he could tell that he had Hanahaki's. And he knew that the gender-roles patrol would give him shit for it too. No doubt. 

He decided he wouldn't think about it for as long as he could, maybe if it got bad, he could wear one of those face masks you see in anime and stuff. 

After that, Frank collapsed into his bed, he was so tired he fell into a dreamless sleep.

****

The next day in school was hell on earth for Frank. On top of classes and general high school bullshit, Frank had to hide the literal flowers growing inside him. 

More and more students were talking about the prom now that it was not too long away, and it made Frank miserable. 

Brendon didn't make things better in music class. 

Them and a few other students were in the classroom alone because Mr Toro was outside with the marching band. And now that Ryan Ross wasn't in the room, Brendon was all too happy to talk Frank's ear off about how they were going to the prom together. But they couldn't go, Frank thought, they're both juniors and it was only the seniors who were allowed at prom. But it was Brendon Urie he was talking about if he wanted to do it, he would. 

"Aw, like, Ryan was saying that if we bust in we might be suspended but it's the end of the school year, so who cares? Really, I mean only someone who's allergic to fun would wouldn't they?" 

If Frank was being completely honest, he was only half listening to Brendon. He was too busy thinking about what he read on his laptop last night.

If he really had Hanahaki's he had to get rid of his feelings for Mr Way, he had to or then someone would see him cough up some flowers and then they'd snitch on him and then he'd want to explode on the spot from embarrassment. 

Would he get that surgery? 

Then his feelings would go away but at the same time he didn't think they would. 

But little did he know that Mr Way also had Hanahaki too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapt this time guys but I'm working on a bigger one next in G's POV next time going into his bg


	3. Fucking superb you funky little vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gerard's POV hell yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still read this AU? I don't know...

The only light you could see in the room was the light from the screen of his laptop.  
Everywhere else was pitch black, the curtains always were drawn, lamps rarely on. But that's what life was like for a vampire. 

"Christ, why isn't anything working?" Gerard muttered to himself. The red petals wouldn't go away, he tried to hide them whenever he coughed them up. But he was pretty sure Mikey already knew, he was sure everyone knew. It wasn't an easy thing to hide. The petals always came up at the most inconvenient times, when he was at work, when he was out with friends, never when he was alone, always in company. 

Goddamn hanahaki's. 

He knew why he had it. He was pining for someone he couldn't have, and he knew he would never have a chance with. 

He tried everything to just not think about it at all. But of course that never worked, whenever people thought he was staring into space, he was actually thinking about his, shall we say... predicament. 

Gerard looked at the time on his phone, 02:34, Christ he was going to look dead on his feet at work if he didn't sleep soon, he got on at Mikey for staying up late, but he rarely took his own advice. The laptop screen shone on in the darkness as if it was mocking him, 'haha you're fucked my dude,' 

"Oh fucking hell..." he groaned to no one in particular. 

***

The next day at the school, the coffee machine was Gerard's lifeline. If he could he'd carry the thing around with him.  
It was to the point that the students were asking him if he was okay, and he kind of brushed them off and said he was fine each time. Unluckily for him, the most concerned student was the one he was trying to avoid. He felt like a dick about it but he was actively trying to avoid Frank, whenever he saw the kid in the hallways he would turn the other way, and he purposely didn't pick Frank to answer questions in class so he didn't have to speak to him. But every time out of the corner of his eye he could see the student staring at him, with a perplexed expression. If he came home with Mikey today he'd be screwed. 

When the bell went for the end of class went, Gerard had never been more relieved to get into the teacher's lounge. Even if he hated most of the other faculty. Most of them were humans and some of them held some derogatory views towards vampires, but some of them were okay, like Weekes and Hurley. They were already there when Gerard entered, and he joined them, but first coffee. 

When he did actually join them, they were as welcoming as usual, but they too noticed that something was off with Gerard. But they also knew that the vampire could become very nasty very quickly, so they didn't ask. They turned the subject to the usual blabber they had, how much work they had, students, being dumb, and how the principal is a dick. 

If the only thing could last longer, Gerard could forget the problems, but of course he couldn't.

He couldn't even escape it at home, as he found out when the day ended and he went home. As a teacher, he had to say later to do some more work after he had finished teaching classes: marking handed in work, finalising plans for the next day, etc. When he got home at 6 o'clock, guess who was there?  
Yep, you guessed it, the one and only Frank Iero.

At first, he didn't notice that Gerard was there. Gerard thanked all the gods and deities that there were for this. But he couldn't escape Mikey. 

Goddammit, that exceptional hearing that all vamps had. He should have expected that, but he was so busy focusing on not letting Frank know he was there, he completely forgot that Mikey was there. 

"Hey Gee, why are you acting so weird?" Mikey asked him. Gerard knew he had to answer as Mikey didn't let people weasel around stuff like this. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. 

"I just... had a bad day, it's fine," Gerard smiled and nodded to make it seem like he was fine, even if he was anything but. 

But Mikey wasn't buying it at all. Even Frank looked skeptical.  
"Are you sure Gee? You look like you want to combust on the spot right now."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mikey raised an eyebrow, "Really I am, it's just been a long as shit day."

Mikey still looked like he didn't believe Gerard, but he let it go as he realised he wouldn't get anything else out of Gerard but little white lies. He knew fine well that Gerard was lying to him, he owed it to being his little brother that he could read Gerard like a book, but he was sure it wouldn't end well if he kept pushing Gerard. He's seen what a vamp could be like if they feel threatened and it was NOT a pretty sight. 

"Alright, if you say so, I'm gonna make coffee, you want some?" Mikey said, quickly changing the subject to make the air less tense. 

Mikey could literally see the tension release from Gerard's body, the shoulders slumped, the pointed ears drooped again. He smiled for the first time since he'd been home.  
"Yes please, I'd love some right now," he said, "Just lemme dump my stuff upstairs first."

And with that, he ran up the stairs, and straight to his room. Frank finally spoke for the first time, "What was that all about?" he asked.  
Mikey could only shrug about it. He did actually know what it was all about, but he didn't want to tell Frank since it just so happened to involve him. But as always, Frank didn't ask questions. 

In his room, Gerard knew that Frank and Mikey were waiting for him downstairs, but he needed to compose himself first. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He honestly hadn't realised how much of a mess he looked. Flushed cheeks, messy hair, and his eyeliner was a little more smudged than he'd like. He looked like he had in high school, and he didn't want to go back to how he was no sir. 

When he went back downstairs, both Frank and Mikey were waiting for him, they both were drinking mugs of coffee, one was waiting for him on the counter in the kitchen. Gerard could smell it, as he started down the stairs. 

The first sip in and he felt so much better than he had for a while now, letting the caffeine sink into his soul. He went over to talk with Frank and Mikey after he had downed at least half his coffee. 

"How're you guys then?" he asked as he sat down with the two boys.

Frank looked surprised that Gerard had addressed them directly. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was like he'd snapped out of a trance.   
"Uh yeah, I'm fine..." he stammered out. 

Mikey said the same thing, he just didn't stammer. 

As they talked more and more, Gerard realised that he seemed to be staring at Frank more and more and that Frank started to notice this as well. But he didn't say anything about it. The same with Mikey, Gerard was sure they both noticed, but just didn't say. Gerard himself, found himself looking into his empty mug a lot to keep his eyes away from Frank. But alas, Frank did notice that Gerard was quieter than he usually was.

"Uh, Gerard you're a little quiet," Frank said rather bluntly. Wow, way to be subtle Frank. Gerard choked on the last drip of his coffee, and he acted as Frank had caught him out on something, which Frank found kind of weird. 

"I... need to go now..." Gerard muttered before rushing back upstairs. Leaving Frank completely confused about why he was acting so weird. And Mikey just raised his all-knowing eyebrows.


	4. Drive this stake through my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to look at the discrimination against vampires in this world to give some more background info.

Discrimination against vampires wasn't a new thing.   
It's always been around, the humans fearing that vampires would go feral and attack them at any moment, even if that has only happened two times in recorded history. But still, people would use that as their reason for the anti-vampire sentiment around town. 

Some people would even purposefully eat raw garlic as a defence mechanism as legends say that vampires are averse to garlic, but that's just a rumour as Dracula just didn't like the smell of garlic. 

Even around town, at night, people would hang garlic outside their doors to supposedly ward off vampires. 

Frank thought that was ridiculous.   
He grew up with this stuff from his family, his family were Catholic Italian-Americans, so in addition to the garlic by the door, they had silver crosses and rosaries everywhere in his house. But unlike garlic silver did actually hurt vampires. So Frank knew he could never bring Gerard or Mikey back home to his house, lest they get burnt. When a vampire gets touched by silver, their skin blisters like they've got a severe sunburn, but it keeps burning and there will always be a scar left afterwards. Nearly all he vampires Frank knew had a silver burn scar or two. 

As he walked past the church near his street, he would see an anti-vampire slogan on the sign outside, today a had a gem: "Vampires are the minions of Satan". Frank couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. If anything, he thought, vampires were usually the nicest people he's met. 

He stomped on by the church on the way to Mikey's. He wanted to get away from that sign as fast as he could before he ripped it out of the ground.   
Wouldn't that be a sight?

When got to Mikey's and knocked, Mikey came to the door looking like he'd just got up when he'd knocked. His mousey brown hair was sticking up in cowlicks on one side and his glasses were slightly crooked. Mikey adjusted his glasses as he let Frank in. Frank could see one of Mikey's fangs out of the side of his mouth as he chewed the side of his lip, as he did when he's nervous. 

"Hey, what's up? You look like something's wrong," Frank ventured, knowing that Mikey might not answer. 

Frank could tell that Mikey didn't want to say, he was hesitating and that tipped Frank off that Mikey was consciously hiding something.   
Frank wasn't going to push Mikey into telling him, but he was a little disappointed that Mikey didn't trust him enough to tell him. But that wasn't what he was here for. He knew that if you told Mikey something that you didn't want to be told to anyone else, Mikey would take that to his grave. He let the subject drop and asked about Gerard, as he would usually do, but again that put Mikey on edge. 

So something happened to Gerard. 

But Frank didn't know if he should push it again. Mikey obviously wasn't going to tell. 

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Gerard recently apart from school, as soon as his shift finished he was straight home and didn't hang around afterwards as he used to do. So Frank was trying to figure out what was happening to Gerard when he knew he shouldn't as thinking about the person you pine for makes the hanahaki's hurt in the chest. So Frank was feeling those pangs of pain in his chest but he didn't let it show. 

Frank tried to put Gerard out of his mind, his gut told him that Gerard was in the house, but he didn't dare go look for him. He was here for Mikey, not his brother. Mikey was jittery and distracted throughout the whole time Frank was there. Frank knew that he was concerned about Gerard too but he refused to tell Frank what was going on. So Frank resigned himself to being in the dark about this. 

Until Gerard himself came down the stairs. 

He looked like death warmed up and put in skinny jeans. His long black hair was a mess and he looked like he had slept in his eyeliner. He didn't look like he realised where he was, his eyes looked glazed over. He even looked over Frank and Mikey. Mikey, who he's completely doting over. Frank didn't mention it to Mikey but he saw a red mark on Gerard's neck that he suspected was a silver burn. 

"Gerard? are you ok?" Mikey's meek voice uttered out.   
He knew Gerard better than Frank so he could tell the subtle signs that Gerard showed when he was going to react badly to someone. 

Gerard stopped dead in what he was doing and turned to Mikey. His usually vibrant red eyes were now more of a dull burgundy colour, you could see the stress and lack of sleep on his face, the dark half moons were a dark purple and so much more pronounced on his pale complexion. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied but anyone could tell that Frank and Mikey didn't believe him. No one in the entire world believed him.   
And Gerard looked like he could see that himself.

"Gee we can tell that you're not so don't try to lie to me," Mikey said, with more confidence this time. 

Frank was the one on edge now, as he didn't know how this was going to turn out, he was ready to dash at a moment's notice. But the moment was anticlimactic, Gerard didn't react to Mikey's statement except to sigh and release all the tension from his shoulders. 

"I could never lie to you," was all he said before he walked over to the boys at the doorway.   
Gerard led them both to the living room and they sat down to listen to what he had to say. He started by saying that the problem had been resolved with and that they shouldn't worry.   
"Well, it started out with me on my own walking back from work, and these guys came up to me. I didn't know them but they came up to me and started saying stuff about vampires you know the usual, 'you're a demon' etc, etc. So I just ignored and walked away but they still followed me. They threatened me again. And brought out some silver, a cross. And tried to touch me with it 'cause they knew it would burn me. And they managed to get me, on my neck." Gerard pointed to the the red mark on the side of his neck.

"What did you do afterwards?" Mikey asked.   
"Just came back here and put ice on the burn." Frank got the feeling that Gerard wasn't telling them everything but didn't press him.   
"I just reported them and the police are dealing with it."

Frank wished he shared Gerard's hope that the police would deal with it but half the time they didn't deal with anti-vampire crimes, depending on what cop got the job. But also he would've taken matters into his own hands.   
But Mikey decided that what Gerard said settled it so he didn't ask further. 

Frank just sat there to think about it. The room felt like it was waiting with bated breath to see what he would say. 

"Sounds like some assholes but I'm glad you're safe," Frank said, "you did the right thing." The second part was lied through his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've dealt with some health stuff recently since I'm a spoonie. But hopefully, I should be able to update more regularly now that I'm good now.

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes post sneak peeks and updates on my tumblr @greyghoulclub. (If I remember to actually post it, although.)


End file.
